sageopedia_2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Davis
Time in Exploration Ethan Davis and his fellow schoolmates traveled to Memia in early 2016 and established a British protectorate in the region which later gained independence as a constitutional monarchy known as The Kingdom of Spicy-Memia. Political Career Kingdom of Spicy-Memia Davis when learning about the prospect of an open election recruited Adam Guest into his ranks of reds and formed the 'Memes for the Masses' party in July of 2016. The party requested to be accepted into the running for the seat of prime minister in the July 16 election. The party received admiral support and was beaten by a coalition party known as the 'Working Memer's Coalition'' (''WMC)'. The party was supported by approximately one third of all votes and was made the opposition party in the parliament. Time in Opposition Ethan Davis MP was leader of the opposition for the length of the WMC time in office - July 17 - January 12 2017. Whilst in opposition Davis debated the government on many points such as terms of the proposed constitution and released propaganda occasionally that slandered the government in parliament. In November 2016 Prime Minister William Martin announced a second election that would take place in early December 2016 . Davis took this chance to begin to campaign for the second election although lack of logistical capability for the election and lack of support from the voter base resulted in the election never taking place. Empire of Spicy-Memia January Revolution & Time in Exile Following the January Revolution (see Spicy-Memia) Davis was forced into exile in order to avoid execution by Martin's new regime and it's anti-communist sentiment. Davis with his political ally - Adam Guest were both sent into political exile in the outer islands of the Outer Memian Chain. Davis lived out his days in northern Memia with relative peace, despite receiving death threats from Martin's regime over the course of two months. Davis made a few spicy memes whilst in exile and was still allowed many civil liberties that regular citizens were throughout this period. Return to Politics After two months in exile and under security observation by the new imperialist regime, Davis returned to politics in March 2017 and was made a Member of the Imperial Court and currently works as MIC for the outer lying islands of the Memian chain. Leader of the Imperial Gulag Guard On 16 March 2017 then Imperial Governor William Martin appointed Ethan Davis as the general of the newly formed Imperial Gulag Guard. Davis accepted the offer with joy as it secured Davis a permanent and safe job within the empire and soon he began recruitment of Memia's most radical imperialists to join the guard and defend the world from the dangerous inmates of the gulag such as Max Pearson, he has since gained a reputation of being the greatest Gulag Guard of them all, and has been oversaw the workings of the gulags until 13 April 2017 when he was appointed Imperial Governor by the then new Emperor - William Martin. Imperial Governor of Spicy Memia Since his inauguration as Imperial Governor on 13 April by Emperor Martin, Davis has accrued quite the following among the Memian population. Imperial Governor Davis has introduced many new laws and signed multiple items of legislation in Memia. Ethan Davis has been seen as the most democratic head of government since then Prime Minister William Martin turned Memia into a benevolent dictatorship following the January Revolution. This is mainly to do with his reintroduction of elections in June 2017. June 2017 Election Defeat & Crisis Following Davis' announcement of the reintroduction of elections in June he suffered a disastrous defeat against SNP '''(Sageist Nationalist Party''') leader Mathew Robinson. At 22:00 on 23 June 2017 HSN broadcasted their exit poll of the election. The HSN exit poll predicted that the Discord Independence Party had received a shockingly low result at a vote share of only 35%. This predicted that the DIP had lost their majority and that a coalition government must be formed with the SNP and another party. After the exit poll was announced it is said Davis shed a tear and began to call 'bullshit' on the election exit poll and said it was fake. At 22:43 the final result of the election was broadcasted over HSN. The result was that the SNP, lead by Mathew Robinson had received 54% of the vote meaning they did not need to form a coalition government. The final result stated that the DIP had received only 39% of the vote. Soon after Mathew Robinson was sworn in as Imperial Governor, Oliver Mead began a New Bolshevist revolt in the city of Manhannon and identified Mathew Robinson as a member of the revolt. It was leaked that Mathew Robinson and Oliver Mead had collaborated to conspire against the state and Mathew Robinson was quickly removed from his appointment as Imperial Governor. Ethan Davis a few days later was sworn back in as Imperial Governor under a war coalition to combat the terror of the New Bolshevist revolution.